A power drill is known comprising a power unit having a housing, a drill spindle and a drive coupled with the drill spindle, as well as a drill chuck having a jaw guide carrying chuck jaws and a chuck body connected to the drill spindle and connected via screwthreads to a pusher element for moving the chuck jaws.
Such power drills have already long since been known from the prior art and have proven their worth. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,859 shows a drill chuck in which the chuck jaws can be opened or closed by relative rotation between an adjustment is sleeve and the chuck body. However, in order to open or close the chuck jaws, the adjustment sleeve must be grasped by the user and moved manually. This has proven disadvantageous, since the drilling tool to be clamped and the adjustment sleeve itself have to be grasped manually at the same time.